The eternal game: The pieces are set
by Pitch Black4
Summary: Many are the Grimm tales of souls passing by. Some who wish to enact revenge upon the worlds for the suffering they themselves have endured. Those wonderful spirits aren't mad per say. Oh no, they are quite sane, the ones that survive that is. Yet some wish to forget and start over. To forget their death and past lives, as if they never happened.
1. Chapter 1

Death hurts.

Let me rephrase that. Dying hurts like a fucking bitch!

That's if you are as lucky as me that is. I died the most gruesome and painful way possible, and all for trying to be a good guy. Or you could say that I died from my own stupidity, either would work. Not like I have any reason to complain now.

My name?

I doubt that is important at this point, but it's not like it would matter if I did. I am Igor Ćulafić, the lead scientist and inventor of the "Colonization program". Known by another alias in our group of researchers as M!W.F.U., aka. Move! We Fucked Up. There are a lot of vastly more important things the world could be investing in than colonizing Mars!

I'm going to stop now, before I start ranting.

How did I die?

I would have liked to have died from old age preferably, or at least a hero. Well in a way I did, just that I will be **villanized by the world**; Perhaps an unsung or misunderstood hero?

Anyway. While I was working on a project I happened to stumble on a restricted part of the memory bank in the building.

How?

It might have been by accident, a mishap on their part, I might have been overly curious - or it was a test. Perhaps they wanted to see what I would do with the knowledge. I was starting to become an invaluable asset to the research, almost irreplaceable. Alas the key was almost. I was appalled by what I found - secret inhuman testing's, cures for diseases that have plagued us for so long and to which we got not long ago. I mean some of that stuff could...No, would have save millions of lives, some of those people might have been today's Nikola Teasla's. They kept them all secret, and for what?! To monopole the people, lives?!

I couldn't stand for it. Unfortunately, I didn't go about it the smart way. No, I had to go and make a foolproof site where I would post all of the information, I couldn't do it gradually with an escape plan!

That's what got me killed, my own stupidity.

More specifically?

Trough be told to this moment I am not absolutely sure what it was that killed me. I was sitting at my home, a penthouse suite, yes I was a rich and stupid bastard that couldn't appreciate what he had. As I was saying, I was sitting on my sofa and drinking some strawberry tea and reading _Hominids by Robert Sawyer, it wasn't my first time reading it, but did I love the book. Anyhow that is beyond the point, while I was reading and sipping my tea I suddenly felt excruciating pain, first in my chest and then in my heal. I fell to the floor contorting in the unbelievable pain. I don't remember if there was any blood, I just remember laying contorting for what felt like hours. Soon after that everything went black and I was here._

_I am not certain if my tea was poisonous, if someone shot me, or something else. All I know is that it hurt so much, but I guess that's what I get for not thinking things trough._

_Yes, well it wasn't gruesome per say , but it was really painful._

_Was this what I expected?_

_Honestly, it's a lot closer to it than the paradises the many religions depicted would have. I'm an atheist, or I was one, I'm kind of dead now. Wait how do you refer to yourself when you are dead?_

_Oh, I can use either? Well that is convenient._

_As I was saying, I imagined death would be nothingness, loss of unconsciousness and thought. I guess I was somewhat right._

Would I like to play a game? Where did this come from? Alright, it should help to pass the time. Which game are we playing though, I'm not so well versed with all the kinds of games there are.

Chess? Well I'll gladly play a game then, I might be a bit rusty though. I think it's been about 4 year since I played a serious game with someone.

I'm not worried, it's just a game. It's supposed to be played for fun, right?

Just, how do we play it. There's no board, light and I can't really feel my limbs.

All right, I'll let you take care of it.

A beam of light appeared in the black space, strangely I couldn't determine if it was close or far from me, it was just there.

How do we play now? I still can't feel my limbs.

Just say where and which piece I want to move? That's pretty simple.

We started our game, I had the white pieces and he had black. At least I presumed it was a He. On that thought, who was I talking to all this time? What was I talking to? Was it really talking back, I can't seem to recall its voice - just the words.

Not to worry?! How can I not worry when ... all this is happening. Wait, am I even talking? I can't hear my voice either?

What do you mean not to panic? How can I not, this is beyond the laws of physics!

How can I claim that? Well none of this is possible where I came from, not even in any plausible theory!

How am I wrong?

Other universes?

Yes, I am aware there are other universes. That and that the laws of physics might work differently in some. As well as that there are some in more or less dimensions than mine.

Overlapping universes? I find that a bit hard to believe, do you mind elaborating it for me?

I-I think I get the gist of it. thank you... What do I call you?

I'm really not good with naming things, that and I don't want to offend you in any way. What do others call you.

Others. Others members of your species.

You are the last? Sorry then, but what did they call you?

Y-you don't remember. Then what do beings call you now, not yours in general.

Well, what do the members of my species call you. I can't be the first human you interacted with?

Uh, I think I'll stick with Grimm.

Yes, I think we should. My move first , I guess.

I started out with my pawn, d4.

His answer was Knight to f6.

It was my turn again, c4. It would go like this for some time. We played multiple games, I would lose each one. Every time I felt as if I was getting closer and closer to beating him, only for it to turn upside down and reveal his expertly woven strategy.

After who knows how long, and after unaccountably many games of chess lost, at which I felt no frustration whatsoever. I stared to ask questions.

How can universes overlap?

I'm afraid I don't understand it.

Oh, well can you teach me then?

No? Why not?

Well I might agree with you on that, I don't think myself ready either. Is there any possibility that I might, at some point, be ready.

Well, it's not as if I could just get out of here, wherever here is.

If there is a way I doubt I can achieve it. At least not for some time, which - I'm guessing - to you wouldn't be so significant.

Why would you help me?

I interest you? Great, but there must be a catch to it. No one just does something like this out of goodness of their heart.

I don't know other species so excuse me for being a bit bias in that regard.

Yea, I knew there was. What is it?

I...I really don't know why I did think you would.

Just as that the chess board disappeared, and the black enveloped everything one again.

The last projected spectral thought Grimm sent to me was "Good luck". Or at least that's what I perceived it as.

Guess I'll have to find out if I'll really need it.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness again.

I really shouldn't be surprised by now. I can't even believe I trusted him to keep his word. Guess after all this time I have learned nothing. Who knows it might have just been my wish to have someone who I could trust. Like almost every time in my life, I trust someone just to have them stab me in the back.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose with my hand.

That's when I realized two things. First, I had a body again. Even though it wasn't fully functional for some reason. Second, I had no fingers. As strange as that statement sounds, it was true. The appendage itself was quite strange. It ended in a stub, the skin and the beat were way too soft. There's no way something like this could exist in the real world and survive. Except if I wasn't some form of animal, like a snail or clam. Still, that wouldn't explain the dexterous appendage, even if not quite as I was used to. There had to be a logical explanation for this.

So I started to look around, as much as I cold while in this blackness. I found out a few things in doing so. I had next to no mobility in this space, the best I could do was wiggle a bit and move my not-hands a bit. There was a fleshy feeling wall surrounding me. I really hopped I didn't get eaten on my first few minutes here.

How did I know Inside of a living being? Well for starters the wall thing is a good assumption, but also a little after I started to get a feel for the place I felt it all shift and move, afterwards I could feed a lot of vibrations coming from the outside and from the place itself. It would seem I would have to wait and see if I get digested, it didn't feel like I was inside of a snake or any reptile with a slow digestive system, before coming up with a new synopsis.

So I waited. I couldn't accurately tell the time, but it felt like a week. I would often sleep, more so than I needed but I was bored and after a time even your thoughts get boring... and scary.

An interesting thing that happened was my rapidly growing and changing body. I didn't just become able to do everything I couldn't when I first woke up, but I did feel the changes, mostly in size and mobility. I still couldn't explore anything beyond that which I already have, but it did give me a pretty good idea of where I was and what I was.

Mind you it is just an idea, nothing solid. Still, with all that had transpired after my death I wouldn't put it past reality of this situation. If my presumptions are correct then I am, since last week I think, a fetus. Yes a fetus, I still can't claim that with outmost certainty but I believe that with time I might be able to prove or disprove it. Right now I think I am not fully formed, perhaps a few months into it. How I am conscious and able to form complex thoughts I am not certain, but this whole ordeal has been a great big "Fuck you logic!". It will be tedious to wait for my 'birth' but there's nothing else for me to do.

As the time passed I tried to think of something to occupy my time. First it was recalling my past life, all the mistakes I made and how I could have avoided or fixed them. That lasted for about three weeks, mostly because it was torturous remembering some really stupid things I did, and with nothing as interesting as that to do, I tortured myself with embarrassment and self loathing for not noticing some simple things. After that I started reminiscing about the good old times and the things I would miss. I hindsight that wasn't very intelligent of me. I should have known what it would feel like to remember all the people I cared about, and that in turn cared about me, and think of how much I missed them - of how much they miss me now. I can't imagine all the grieve I have caused them, or the trouble I have caused them. That last thought set me into a semi conscious trans for an indefinite amount of time. Just imagining what it must be like for them now, associated with a traitor, losing someone you cared for, being shunned by the people. All this time I was wallowing in self pity, at how bad I have it, without thinking what my actions did to others.

I stayed there like that, numb and with my thoughts. You could say it was self pity, but I wouldn't agree; it was self loathing. I don't know how long I stayed that way, what with my inability to tell time in this space and my oh so frequent naps. I hadn't delved into my past, or anything related to my past life, afterwards.

After I exited my dazed stupor I began to notice things. Things that were confirming my theory. My limbs became more dexterous, not much more than it was before, but it was improving. I couldn't do anything new or move a significant amount more. I believe that my body was forming more as well now, I still didn't have any fingers, but I could feel some other parts of my body, as well as some I don't remember having. Could it be that I got reincarnated as a girl; or at least a female of this species. Or, or this species might not even have genders, or the roles are reversed. Imagine the endless possibilities!

Ok, calm down. I don't want to damage this body in any way, or have a premature birth because of my actions. No thanks you, I would like to be born healthy. Although I do wonder what exactly I was, for now I am unable to touch myself and get a feel for my body.

That sounded so bad even in my own head.

More time passed.

I wasn't as bored as before. Now I fantasized about all the possibilities that would come out of this. As well as the possibility that I was just a deformed human fetus, or that I was insane. The former was quite probable really. No matter how incredible this all felt and was, it might just as well have been a figment of my insanity. Trough that it felt real, but you can never know what insanity is like. It's not like you can just ask an insane person that, it would wary form person to person... and he is kind of insane, so yea.

I even started making my own stories. None of them were good mind you, I never was talented in that regard. They were just a way to pass the time, that and I liked the, but I knew they were bad. I never had a vivid imagination, I was always more practical and logical kind of person. While other children would dream of being an astronaut or a firefighter, I would scoff at the ideas and call them stupid and impractical. I surprisingly had a pretty big vocabulary as a kid when I think about it, given that I didn't know what most of those words meant at the time.

Made up wars. That was my new favorite pastime activity, I would often combine them with elements of my stories. About the characters wild adventures and exploits, forming of groups friendships and so on. I wasn't the next Tolkin by a long shot. As I said they were bad stories, no quality to them. Not like I even had time to make them good, I forgot most of them by the end of the day or week.

I did this for a long time. Until I was able to really start moving. Not perfectly, but I was able to almost fully move and utilize my body. I still had no fingers on my arms, or what I hoped would be arms.

More good news, I still have a penis! Yay me!On a more serious topic, not that me still having a dick isn't important, I was finally able to feel my own body up. And it still sounds perverted and weird even in my own head!

As I was saying, I was finally able to tell what exactly I was. Unfortunately I wasn't human anymore. No, now I had a horn and wings, crazy I know. I'm no familiar with any animal that has both, then again I might not be on my world, or sane for that matter, but I really hoped that I was at least sentient. It would be really bad if I were to end up being some kind of wild of domesticated animal. It would be quite bad or fun, depends on what I ended up being.

Some time passed again and I got bored with my imagination, my body still continued to form. I believe that by now my skin and limbs were fully formed, mostly because I stopped growing so rapidly. Meaning that whatever I was didn't have fingers, which in turn probably meant that I was some sort of animal and not an intelligent species. That really got me depressed.

Trying to lighten my mood, I started imagining myself as the most silly thing I could have been on Earth, profession wise. It ranged from firefighter, where I used my umbilical cord as a makeshift hose, I made sure I was careful not to cause any damage. Later, when I got bored, I played deep sea diver. I was in a form of liquid, even though I got so used to it I didn't feel it anymore as that, so that seemed like something I could do.

The most interesting part was when I was playing a football player, I didn't use anything as a ball, and I accidentally kicked the wall with my foot thingy. The whole place jostled all of a sudden and I could feel a lot more vibrations from the our side, as well as some pressure where I hit it. I must have been torturing my mother, or exiting her depending on this species intelligence levels.

I continued playing even after that, but I was a lot more careful.

Some more time passed and I could feel fur growing on me. I presumed that it was the last stage of my body's transformation and formation. It wouldn't be long before I was ready to go out into the world. I wondered what it would be like to live again, but I quickly dismissed those thoughts, I wanted it to be a new and unexpected experience. But one thing was for sure, I would learn as much as I could about it. I mean it must be advanced, hopefully, or Grimm wouldn't have sent me here otherwise.

Instead of that I started to recall everything I already knew, I had almost photographic memory. The key word was almost, I still forgot things if I didn't remind myself about them or enough time passed that I couldn't recall them that well. A good thing too, you really don't want to remember seeing yours friend grandma naked. At least not as vividly as I had to, she was like 80 or something! I could still recall it happening but I can't remember all the 'fine' details about it.

I started reminding myself of and remembering all the important facts, nothing superficial like all the facts about Earth and the Suns solar system. Mostly physic facts which, if this place was anything was to go by, still applied to the world. I couldn't remember everything about chemistry, I didn't know a whole lot about to begin with as it wasn't my field of study.

I continued doing this until "The Day!"

It came with little warning, to which I paid no mind to. Only dismissing it as a weird occurrence. Then all the liquid drained out of the space, I felt unbelievably cold. Then I was pushed out slowly, and let me tell you it is by no means comfortable of painless. So I did the most logical thing, I cried. I'm pretty sure I burst someone's eardrums with how loud I was.

Then as I finally got out, cold and rubbery appendages grabbed me and lifted me up. I was still connected to the umbilical cord, so naturally they cut it. If I though getting out of the womb was painful, boy was I wrong. It almost felt worse than dying, perhaps similar to having a limb cut off.

Unfortunately it didn't end there. The person, doctor most likely, then turned upside-down and slapped my ass. I know that was an necessary procedure but it felt awkward, I also stopped crying from it. Which in turn must have given all of them a heart attack. To which they answered by slapping my ass again, harder than the last time. It hurt more than it was awkward, so I started to cry again.

This probably put them at ease, because someone other took me and wrapped me in some soft cloth, a nurse most likely. I was wailing too hard to hear the words they exchanged, but I was then placed then with the person I think was my mother. I stopped crying, it was warm being pressed to her body, that and I felt safe for some reason, comforted my her mere presence.

I tried to make myself as comfortable as possible, which was just me wiggling around in her embrace.

That made her chuckle "Comfy there my little one?" she said, I could hear it in her voice that she was crying.

I never thought about how much joy I might bring to the family that is having me. Even more so when they find out their son is a genius, even if this world is more advanced than mine was I would still be able to learn faster than other children. Call it unfair advantage, but I don't care. I'll use all the advantages I can.

I felt another figure approaching, I still couldn't see. " He's so tiny" said a nervous masculine voice, who I presumed was my dad. Oh, and gee thanks for the compliment 'dad'.

"He will grow even bigger than his dad one day." she said with a laugh. How big is my dad anyway? I mean not to be rude or anything but if you are short I'm definitely going to outgrow you, or blame it on your genes how I am small.

"Do you want to hold him?"she asked.

I don't like it, but as long as he doesn't drop me I'm not going to protest... that much. As expected he picked me up, the nervousness was just oozing out of him and I was genially afraid he would drop me.

"He's so fragile." he said after a moment. 'Which is just the more reason to be careful not to drop the fragile thing' is what I wanted to say.

It's not that I thought him incompetent or a klutz, it's just that I had a fear or heights and falling, I was blind and it was worrying that they had no fingers and were holding me.

Eventually he gave me back. "So, have you decided on the name yet?" he asked. Oh this is going to be interesting, I would love to have a cool name like Oros, Zeus...

"I was thinking of Quick Silver."

Wait what!? That is not cool at all, well I guess it's kind of cool but not awesome. Wait, it might just be a suggestion. Come on dad make me proud!

"I think it's a wonderful name." he said" Little Quick Silver Sparkle"

Fuck you dad you even added sparkles to it, I'm not some damn Twilight vampire!

"Oh, look. I think he likes it"

Not you too mum. Actually, you did kind of give me the name in the first place, so yea. Damn do I have bad parents. I just hope it's a normal name for here, really don't want some bat shit crazy parents.

" Come now, you must be hungry." My mum said and started levering me. I completely forgot about this part, it's going to be a whole new kind of awkward. But it's not like I can avoid it, I need my proteins if I want to stay healthy.

On another note, what am I exactly for my mother to have her breasts on the lover part of her body?


End file.
